loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Silky Long
Silky Long '(TM: 清秀直長髮 ''(Qīng Xiù Zhí Zhǎng Fà)/JP: さらさらロング Sarasara Long), is one of Hair & Makeup Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Fall-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was taken out of the main roster from 2006 Winter Collection/Version 9 onwards but returns back in Best Collection being in the 7th rank. Before the public opening of the game, it was one of the Sparkling Location Test Cards. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, Silky Long returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). In the game code, it is referred as Hr016. Appearance The card takes an appearance of a shoulder-length hair that is smooth and combed with most of the bangs being swept to the left; The hairstyle is both behind and in front of the shoulders. For the makeup, it consists of mid dark eyeshadow, an eyeliner, lip gloss, and a slight pinkish face powder on the cheeks. Availability Japanese Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection *2005 Winter Collection *2006 Spring Collection *2006 Summer Collection *2006 Autumn Collection *Best Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 7/19 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 8/20 Classic (Fourth Collection) Others *Sparkling Location Test Cards Tips Although not one of the best cards since it gives off an average Dress Up Power, it has great chemistry with all the stages. This card is recommended in Kind Of Hard or Recommended Easy for the first or second round if you do not have a bunch of great chemistry Hair & Makeup Cards for the respective stages you chose (Better to keep them at the end). Meanings Japanese Sarasara Rongu (さらさらロング): さらさら, written in Hiragana form, has a few different meanings. This one is specifically referring Silky (Hair), being soft, fine, and lustrous, as seen from the hairstyle image. ロング is written in Katakana and transliteration of an English word Long. Taiwanese Mandarin Qīng Xiù Zhí Zhǎng Fà (清秀直長髮): 清秀 is an adjective meaning Delicate and Pretty, hinting the card's LB Style Square Brand as elegance whereas 直''', meaning ''Straight/Directly/Upright'', and '''長髮, meaning Long Hair, are attributes of defining the said hairstyle. English Silky Long: Silky is translated from its original counterpart, which is the correct meaning. Long is written in English letters as opposed to its original counterpart. Trivia *According to the Best Collection numbering, this was the 7th most popular card around that time. Gallery Voice Love Berry Gameplay International H001(EN).jpg|Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) H001(Ver.2).jpg|Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) Japan Marine_Soir_H001_SLTC.jpg|Sparkling Location Test Card H001(JP).jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection H001_2005SSC.jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection H001_2005AC.jpg|2005 Autumn Collection H001(2005 Ver.1).jpg|2005 Winter Collection H001(2006 Ver.4).jpg|2006 Spring Collection H001(2006 Ver.3).jpg|2006 Summer Collection H001(2006 Ver.2).jpg|2006 Autumn Collection H001(Best Collection).jpg|Best Collection (Front) Kamui_Kynn_H001_2008BC_Back.jpg|Best Collection (Back) Category:Hair & Makeup Cards Category:Cards Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:2006 Summer Collection Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:Best Collection Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Version 5 Category:Version 6 Category:Version 7 Category:Version 8 Category:Sparkling Location Test Cards